


Greybeard

by Faen



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, I'm not sorry, M/M, PWP, aidean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faen/pseuds/Faen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You saying I'm getting grizzled?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greybeard

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you a short PWP, the result of an afternoon of reading filiandkiliheirsofdurin's Dean's-grey-beard posts. Thanks, lady!

"Shit!"

Dean paused, exhaled slowly against the warmth of Aidan's inner thighs, and glanced up.

"You need a break?"

They were laid out on the bed in an airport hotel room in LA. Aidan's flight in having been delayed and Dean with a ticket booked for home, there was no intention on either side to waste any time on idle pleasantries. Aidan was up against the headboard, long legs spread wide, knees pushed up with feet planted firmly on the mattress, Dean settled purposefully between them.

"NO! No, I just... I know it's been a while but christ, Dean, I don't remember it being this... prickly. I mean, a full season on horseback for Poldark and I've had saddle sores easier than this."

Dean smiled, and rubbed his cheek gently across the sensitive skin of Aidan's sac, glorying in the way the younger man bucked and gripped the headboard, fighting for endurance. 

_"Ah! Fuck!"_

"You saying I'm getting grizzled?" Dean's hands, strong from the many months of wielding heavy weaponry on The Hobbit set, firmly pressed Aidan's thighs further apart. He leaned forward, kissing the reddening mark. "You're sounding pretty desperate for a young buck. Too much admiration from the ladies making you a little soft?"

"Soft is definitely not the word," Aidan muttered, "And I object to 'little'...," suddenly drawing in a sharp breath when Dean's mouth drifted lower.

"Oh christ, Dean, I just got here! Have some mercy, I have to sit on that!"

"Not tonight, you don't," Dean crooned, his stubble grazing Aidan's hole, followed by the wet presence of his tongue, easing the burn. "There's only one thing you have to sit on tonight, and I promise you you're going to love it."

"You're pretty cocky for an old codger," Aidan gasped out, head thrown back in ragged laughter, "You know that?"

Dean grinned, his dimples the definition of merriment, his intention pure sin. "Baby," he descended, dragging Aidan down into pure sensation, "You have no idea..."


End file.
